Before Heaven
by littlepaperswan
Summary: Prequel to Eden. He never knew who he truly was until then. Pre-Harry/Castiel. PRE-SLASH. DRABBLE SERIES.
1. I: Faith

**Series title:** Before Heaven (_Eden Prequel_)

**Author: **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms: **Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Pre-Harry/Castiel

**Timeline: **During _Half-Blood Prince_. Harry doesn't know who he really is yet.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: PRE-SLASH**. **Unbetaed**. I'd advise you to read _Eden_ before or you'll be a little confused by this fic! English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if there are mistakes =)

**Word count: **159 (drabble)

**Disclaimer:** If I own Harry and Castiel they would already have hot steamy sex, unfortunately I don't.

**A/N:** First, I would like to thank the people who read and review _Eden_ because it's mainly thanks to all of you I chose to keep writing. My muse just wouldn't let me give up this plot apparently. So I decided to write two series of drabbles _Before Heaven_ (a prequel) and _Eden_ (Harry/Castiel sequel). The updates probably won't be regular, it will depend on my muse who can be quite capricious when she wants. Feel free to give me any ideas though ;)

* * *

**BEFORE HEAVEN**

_Faith_

For months after he learned the truth about Tom Riddle, he wondered why after all the abuse he suffered through at the hand of the Dursleys he didn't become like him. After all, the factors were there. Instead of being gentle and compassionate, he could have been bitter, barely able to contain his rage toward those who belittled him. But he wasn't. Far from that.

He thought of the people in his dreams with black eyes, people who made his skin crawl in disgust, the same way Voldemort did and he knew there were worse things on Earth than humans who didn't know what do to in front of something they did not understand.

He had faith in humanity. Maybe that was the reason why he did not become like his enemy. Why after all these years he kept fighting for what was right and not what was easy.

He never knew the absolute truth until a year later.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you will enjoy this one as much as _Eden_ ;)


	2. II: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Pairing: **Pre-Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** four years after _Deathly Hallow_ (not counting the epilogue). Okay I lied in _Eden_, it's not an AU after _DH_ but after _Order of the Phoenix_, there's still some facts from _HBP_ and _DH_ (including Dumbledore's death, the horcruxes and the hallows) though. No Harry/Ginny. The war was also gorier and more violent than it was in _DH_.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: PRE-SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Language**. It would be adviced to read _Eden_ first if you still haven't. English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me if you see any mistake!

**Word count:** 836

**Disclaimer:** Harry and Castiel own each other, that's a true fact. Sadly, I don't own them.

* * *

**BEFORE HEAVEN**

_Home is where the heart is_

It wasn't unusual to find Harry on top of the astronomy tower – one of the few buildings that survived the last battle - after the war. He would usually sit on the ledge, legs hanging over nothing but air, eyes staring blankly at the sky as if it could contain all the secrets of the universe. It was probably one of the only moments of peace he could afford these days without being harassed by reporters, rabid fans or employees from the ministry. Harry sighed. He wished it would be the only reason as to why he wanted to be left alone. But it wasn't.

He remembered. Who he truly was. _What_ he was or had been. What he did.

He might not have his entire memory back, it was still enough to make some sense out of it.

All it took to shatter his world were some words from Dumbledore and a palm pressed to his forehead. His 'death' triggered his memories, he supposed.

He didn't know what to feel anymore. Him who used to be closed to emotionless in his former life was now being overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. He was half-glad half-upset not to be able to recall all of his immortal life. With the deaths of many of his loved ones, he felt lost, there was no need to add more complicated things on top of that.

Green eyes lowered to the grounds. There, near the Forbidden Forest, he could spot Hagrid's now lifeless hut. He wondered absent-mindedly what it would do to jump from the tower right there right now. Out of all his angel's abilities, flying was the one he missed the most. It was nothing like flying with a broom which couldn't even begin to compare. The difference was mind-boggling. He had always felt exhilarated, free when he flew as if no worries, nothing at all could reach him, there in the sky.

The mourning of his wings abruptely came to an end when he noticed someone's presence. He idly noticed his senses seemed to have sharpened slightly since the last battle with Voldemort. Probably as an after-effect of recovering his memory.

"You are alright, mate?"

Neville. The other child of the Prophecy. One of the few survivors. The Serpent Slayer, they called him.

Harry snorted inwardly. Gave the wizarding world to find the most ridiculous titles.

His was the Man-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-You-Know-Who. The green-eyed fallen rolled his eyes in dismay. Even four years after Voldemort's demise, people still didn't dare pronounce his name, let alone his birth name, for fear he might come back to haunt them a third time. Yeah, right, as if he could now. This time Harry made sure to salt and burn the sucker along with the horcruxes' remains. There were no way in hell he should be able to come back. Just to be sure, he had sprayed some holy water on the ashes. No smoke. No demon. Nope, the son-of-a-bitch was definitely dead. _Hallelujah_.

"Harry?"

He was suddenly stirred from his thoughts to meet Neville's concerned eyes. His former housemate stood near him while not closed enough to see Hogwarts' grounds. Apparently, his fear of heights hadn't faded away after all these years, he mused.

"You spaced out a few minutes, I was worried. Are you alright?"

The fallen angel wanted to retort 'Yeah, I'm fine' but changed his mind at the last second.

"I'm not," he said with a sad and mysterious smile.

He thought of Heaven, of former brothers and sisters, of a father whose love conquered them all and he felt homesick all of a sudden. Staring once more at the sky, Harry marvelled at his Father's creation. Stars shone brightly above them, billions of diamonds on black velvet. The moon, always there to guide them, was full, a brilliant light in the dark.

Then he sensed it.

An abrupt shift in the air. Murmurs of a past home.

A more genuine smile made its way on his lips.

"I'm not alright but I will be."

From this moment, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't linger there where the pain and the grief were still freshed and rawed on his mind. He had to leave.

Maybe then he would be able to move on. But never forget. He would never find peace there in this old castle. Hogwarts which used to be his beloved home – or at least one of his – was no longer. There were too much painful memories in this place.

Not so long ago, he left Heaven for a purpose, he was not going to let it waste away because he didn't want to fight anymore. He had knowledge, he could use it to keep fighting to avoid others feeling the sorrow he suffered through. He couldn't do it if he stayed there. Leaving would be the best decision, he knew it.

And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to find his true home along the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! I would love to know what you think about it.


	3. III: Time

**Pairing:** Pre-Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** 7 years after _DH_, season 1 of Supernatural.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** **PRE-SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English is not my native language so feel free to tell me if there is any mistake ;)

**Word count:** 541

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these two boys, unfortunately.

**A/N:** I wanted to update yesterday night but ffnet wouldn't let me apparently. It wouldn't upload my file so I had to paste my drabble into an existing document. Sorry for the slight delay!

* * *

**BEFORE HEAVEN**

_Time_

Three years after his decision, he suddenly found himself in Paris, the City of Light. He had changed his name to Harry Evanson, had become a hunter and had merged completely with the Muggle population. For three years, he had been running all accross Europe with Sirius' old motorcycle – avoiding carefully wizarding settlements - to track the evil supernatural. Since then, he had learned quite of lot of interesting things including how Europe was the continent the most swarmed with restless spirits – and not only the gentle kind the like of Hogwarts'. It must had been all those wars and battles, he mused, making many violent deaths which meant lots of angry spirits that needed to be put to rest. He had also taken the opportunity to correct his eyesight, it wouldn't be good at all to lose his glasses during a fight with a vicious creature, he couldn't rely on it all his life.

Still, after all those years, he felt something was missing.

Which was probably why he was now sitting at the far corner in one of the few English pubs you could find in Paris, brooding over his life, immortal or mortal one, and smoking a cigarette as usual when he felt the need to be sunk in thought.

He was listening distractedly to an Englishman who had decided to go live the famous – or infamous depending on each one's view – 'American dream' a few years ago and was currently in Paris for some holidays. His dream didn't go well apparently because he was complaining about the 'bloody weather' that seemed worse than Good' Old England. An abundance of electrical storms, he said. Which wasn't good for his business, whatever this one had been about.

Harry would have shut him out of his head before a sentence managed to pick his wavering attention. He straightened himself on his seat.

"What did you just say?" he asked gruffly.

The fifty-and-something years old man appeared pleased he had an audience at last.

"Well young lad, I was just saying there's some weird things going on in the U.S.A. Not only the weather going haywire at this time of the year. Last time I was there, I heard about some strange cattle mutilations. Some even said it must be the extraterrestrials responsible of this. Really odd, I tell you. I've never seen anything like it."

A heavy frown marred Harry's face. Electrical storms were one thing alone but combined with cattle deaths, they were another, he knew exactly for sure what those things were. Omens. _Demon_'s omens to be exact. Maybe that was the main reason he didn't feel right. In all those three years of hunting thoroughly, he never came across a demon, not even once. It was already peculiar in some way. Demons tended to have a certain affection for the Old Continent, they always valued it. But not anymore, it seemed. Curiously, they had decided to leave Europe altogether for a much bigger fish. America. The New World.

The fallen angel worried more about one particular demon though.

Those omens were not just any demon's. There were Azazel's. A high ranked one.

Something was definitely going on.

Time to leave again.

* * *

**A/N:** The extraterrestrial thing isn't something I invented. Type "cattle mutilation" on Wikipedia and you'll find out that ET might be the cause of these deaths. Just a little trivia fact :P

Why Paris? I admit I didn't choose it randomly, I was born there so I wanted to give a tribute to my city. Oh and there are really English pubs in the capital, there's one not very far from my university, a lot of people go there =)

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks in advance!


	4. IV: Outsider

**Pairing: **Pre-Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **no real timeline for this drabble but I would say it could be during season 1 or 2 of Supernatural.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: PRE-SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me if you see any mistake!

**Word count:** 157

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor Harry Potter which means Harry and Castiel aren't mine.

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone ;)

No specific POV this time.

* * *

**BEFORE HEAVEN**

_Outsider_

Hunters called him the 'Avenging Angel', never knowing how closed from the truth they were.

Demons, if they didn't immediately get send back to hell, would have told you he felt different, unlike any other hunters they had encountered before. He smelt far too sweet for their taste and they didn't like it one bit.

The angels, watching over the Earth, didn't pay any attention to him. To them, he was just another pawn in their upcoming war against the demons. After all, why would they have payed attention to a mere human besides the Ones?

In the end, he stayed an outsider, observing each one moves from afar before he finally made his own.

_Not all those who wander are lost_, a poem once said.

What others didn't know was that he wasn't human. Not really.

In the end, he would be a wild card, unknown and unpredictable.

No one will know the truth until then.

* * *

**A/N:** A short drabble but I quite like how it turned out for once. The name 'Avenging Angel' got nothing to do with the song by the way. I only found out about the song (by Space) after I wrote the drabble lol

The quote '_Not all those who wander are lost_' is obviously not mine and is directly taken from _Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien. I thought it fits Harry.

Reviews please! I'd love to know your thoughts about it =)


	5. V: Many Meetings

**Pairing: **Pre-Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **season 1 of Supernatural.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: PRE-SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English is not my native language so feel free to correct me if there is any mistake :)

**Word count:** 206

**Disclaimer:** Harry and Castiel aren't mine much to my own chagrin. I don't own Mr. Singer either.

**A/N:** Sorry no _Eden_ update today, I have some trouble with my english, the scene of the next drabble displays in my mind but I'm not really sure how to write it (I wrote a draft but I'm not quite satisfied with it). Hopefully, I'll sort it out soon! Thanks again for all of your reviews!

* * *

**BEFORE HEAVEN**

_Many meetings_

"Evanson, right?"

A nod.

"Name's Bobby Singer. Want to have a drink?"

Harry took the supposed glass of water and sniffed it carefully. He smiled. Holy water. Smart guy.

"I've learned you're an expert in demonology."

The man's right eyebrow shot up at his thick accent.

"Never figured the 'Avenging Angel' would be a brit," he muttered under his breath but the fallen angel heard him all the same.

He almost choked on the water he was currently drinking. It seemed Fate had had an odd sense of irony when other hunters had decided to give him this title. Always beat the Boy-Who-Lived though. He wasn't sure he liked it much however.

"Should I take it as a compliment, yank?" he smirked.

The veteran hunter sent him a look. Harry raised his hands in peace, still smirking. He could have sworn the old man grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'idjit'. When the hunter was satisfied he had no adverse reaction to the holy water, he asked in a gruff tone:

"What can I do for you, kid?"

The fallen rolled his eyes at how the other had called him.

"Ever heard of a yellow-eyed demon back in town?"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated as always, thanks ;)


	6. VI: Enigma

**Pairing:** Pre-Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** season 1 of Supernatural.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** **SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Very** **_Mild_ SPOILERS for 5.13**. English isn't my first language but feel free to tell me if you see any mistake!

**Word count:** 421

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for this story, my muse seemed to focus her attention solely on _Eden_ these last days but I managed to squeeze this drabble out of her albeit after a small amount of reluctance from her (I didn't lie when I said she was quite quirky when she wanted, haha). Anyway, I wanted to thank you again for all of your reviews, _thank you so much_, I'm really glad you appreciate this series ;)

* * *

**BEFORE HEAVEN**

_Enigma_

John Winchester was anything but a fool. He had known from the moment he had laid his eyes on the infamous hunter called 'Avenging Angel' by many others that the young man was far more than meet the eye. There was something in his attitude, his manners that screamed he had been through a war and back. The former Corporal knew enough of his own experience in Vietnam to be able to tell when he met another war veteran. The young hunter might have been the same age as his own two sons, the look in his eyes told all the difference, his brilliant green orbs appeared older than he truly was. Then there was this feeling the Winchester got each time he stood near him, familiar tingles in the back of his mind but no matter how hard he attempted to catch the memories that went with them, they continuously seemed to escape him much to his frustration.

At first, when Singer had introduced the young hunter to John, wariness had washed over him. He had heard many stories about Harry Evanson, some were considered quite credible while others were utterly laughable. There were even some strange rumors about his possible nature. A few hunters didn't deem him human, well not entirely, apparently. They said he might have been a wizard from the Old Continent – that would have explained his fading british accent at least. The old Winchester didn't know whether to believe it or not. It sounded preposterous to his own ears. If anything, the green-eyed man didn't look like the very things he hunted at all.

Whether these rumors were true or not, Evanson stayed a mystery for all, just as you believed you may have found the key to his entire persona, it slipped treacherously through your fingers as a wisp of smoke would have.

Nevertheless, the british hunter did know his stuff. His datas might have first appeared many years and years out-of-date, the early Marine did learn some things from him he hadn't managed to get his hands on before. True, with time, he probably would have been able to acquire all of these precious informations but the other's presence sped up the process.

Then, one day, all of a sudden, Evanson just took off, left, never to be seen by him again.

He wondered what would be the young hunter's part in all the hidden scheme that seemed to unfold itself these last few years.

He would never live to see the answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated as always, thanks in advance =)


	7. VII: End Game

**Pairing:** Pre-Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** season 1 of Supernatural

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: PRE-SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Mild SPOILERS for episode 4.22**. English is not my native language so feel free to correct me if there is any mistake!

**Word count:** 242

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either of them, sadly.

**A/N: **First, I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates again, I don't really have an excuse for that *blushes* (well... except that I'm currently working on a french original fic lol). Supernatural's newest episodes gave me a lof of ideas for _Eden_ and _Before Heaven_ series though, so my muse should be back on track very soon =)

* * *

**BEFORE HEAVEN**

_End Game_

Evil. He could sense great evil.

Whatever was hidden inside the bowels of St Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland, seemed to be reeking with a darkness that made every cells of his body shivered violently in disgust whereas his own darkness caused by the once presence of Voldemort's horcrux appeared to be dancing in pure glee, visibly yearning for what was concealed within the convent. Then there was also something he couldn't quite figure out, something almost _familiar _that call out for him like a long lost acquaintance.

There was no mistake though. Azazel had been there more than thirty years ago. Harry could still sense the demon's aura underneath that great evil. He remembered his own horror when he had discovered an article of 1972 about the murder of eight nuns, in that very convent, by a priest. He had obviously been possessed. The poor man had uttered only one name after being arrested. Azazel. In that second, the fallen had known then that the demon's end game was far much bigger than everyone believed it to be. That had been one of the main reasons he had left the old Winchester without a word. He had to see the convent for himself.

By sacrificing those nuns, Azazel had tried to summon _something_, maybe had succeeded in.

The fallen angel dreaded to find out whatever that something might have been.

He prayed to God it would never be unleashed on the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Harry doesn't have his angel powers anymore, he can somehow feel Lucifer's presence but he doesn't know it's_ him _who is hidden inside the convent.

Reviews are like chocolates, you never get tired of them! Thanks in advance ;)


End file.
